El vuelo de la grulla a mis memorias
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Oneshot. Después de 200 años, el viejo patriarca recuerda aquel amor que estuvo frente a él cuando mira algunas pertenencias que tenía guardadas, retomando sus recuerdos de la anterior Guerra Santa.


**Hace tiempo que tenía en mente este one-shot cuando escuhé la canción de "si preguntan por mi" de Alex Ubago (es recomendable escucharla mientras se lee esta cosa, digo yo xD). Espero que les guste :3**

 **El vuelo de la grulla a mis memorias**

Era un tibia tarde donde el cielo comenzaba a colorearse de bellos colores naranjas en distintos tonos anunciando la llegada del anochecer que no tardaría en llegar. El santuario se encontraba tranquilo a excepción del frente del templo patriarcal donde se escuchaban los gritos de unos niños que corrían por todos lados, esos infantes que algún día se convertirían en caballeros dorados que lucharán por la paz y la justicia de la tierra.

Desde la amplia entrada del templo, de pie se encontraba el pontífice mirando el escenario de aquellos revoltosos jugando a ser niños aunque sea por unos instantes. Sonrió con tristeza al saber el destino incierto que les esperaba.

Él ya no era el mismo joven de antes y era bastante fácil darse cuenta por los más de doscientos años que se cargaba. Shion ahora era un anciano. Sus largos cabellos que solían ser rubios con un ligero toque verdoso, ahora eran blancos como la nieve al igual que las tikas de su frente. Su piel estaba arrugada, sus ojos que antes eran vivases y estaban alerta de todo, ahora se veían apagados y parecía como si siempre los tuviera cerrados por sus párpados. Sus pasos eran más lentos y era bastante obvio que su cuerpo no soportaría mucho una feroz y sanguinaria batalla pero lo que era poderoso en él era la sabiduría que había construido con el paso de los años.

Sujetaba ambas manos detrás de su espalda mientras observaba como Aioros y Saga, siendo los más grandes de los futuros caballeros, conversaban animadamente entre ellos; Shura y Death Mask corrían lo más rápido que podían tratando de escapar de un pequeño Afrodita hecho una furia por revolverle los cabellos; Mu intentando imitar la posición de loto de Shaka pero le dolían las piernas; Milo molestando a Camus; y finalmente, Aioria y Aldebarán jugando a la "roña". Su buen y mejor amigo Dohko se encontraba muy lejos del santuario, se ubicaba en los viejos picos de Rozan cuidando el sello que le había encomendado Athena en la anterior Guerra Santa. Ya se imaginaba que se encontraría igual de anciano que él. Sonrió melancólico.

En eso, miró como una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos se acercaba tímidamente a quien sería el futuro caballero de Leo. Aldebarán sonrió y se alejó discretamente de aquel par dejándolos solos.

Shion suspiró mirándolos mientras varios recuerdos llegaban a su mente, cuando en eso, una vocecilla lo regresó al presente.

-¡Maestro!- habló un enérgico Mu que se acercó corriendo al patriarca deteniéndose en seco frente a él.

El mayor le sonrió con ternura y colocó una de sus ya delgadas y arrugadas manos sobre la cabeza de su infante discípulo revolviéndole suavemente sus cabellos lilas.

-Ven conmigo- ordenó Shion con voz tranquila dando media vuelta para adentrarse en el templo siendo seguido por el niño.

Caminaban en silencio aproximadamente diez minutos cuando por fin el pontífice se detuvo frente a unas enormes puertas de madera que daban a una habitación.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó el mayor al mismo tiempo que abría las puertas para luego entrar a la obscuridad de ese lugar. Mu solo asintió.

Caminó hasta la mitad de la habitación quedando enfrente de un pequeño pilar de mármol que no medía más de metro y medio de alto. Lo que estaba sobre de él, tenía incontables años de no verlos, puesto que, había evitado entrar ahí durante todo ese tiempo por la gran nostalgia que le traía. Sobre ese pilar reposaba, doblada, una estola de color rojo y sobre ella un brazalete de oro.

Tomó el brazalete con ambas manos y lo observaba como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Lo acariciaba con los pulgares y sin querer, una pequeña lágrima que salía de su ojo derecho se deslizaba con dificultad por su piel, igual que le última vez de hace muchísimos años que estuvo en ese lugar.

Su imagen estaba impresa en su mente, su piel nívea, su largo cabello rubio, sus bellos ojos celestes y su forma de ser tan fuerte y decidida pero a la vez tan linda y llena de bondad. Yuzuriha era su nombre, aquella mujer que desde que Shion se volvió patriarca ya nunca la volvió a ver.

 _Flashback_

Cuatro meses antes de la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII:

-¡Ya me está cansando tu infantil forma de ser Shion! ¡¿A caso no eres hombre o qué?!

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?!

Era un día un poco más caluroso de normal, al igual de normal como era para Manigoldo molestar a Shion. El caballero del cangrejo ya había notado desde hace tiempo en como su compañero miraba con otro ojos a la amazona de la Grulla.

-Si no le dices tú me adelantaré yo para que aprendas a no tardarte- bromeó con maldad el de la cuarta casa con su clásico tono cínico y burlón.

-Manigoldo…- pronunció ese nombre casi silábicamente hecho una furia.

-Es broma borreguito- esbozó una enorme sonrisa y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda avivando cada vez más la rabia del rubio- se me hace increíble que el antisocial y venenoso de Albafica le haya declarado sus sentimientos a aquella jovencita de Rodorio y tú que no tienes algo de qué preocuparte no haces algo tan sencillo como eso.

Shion soltó un bufido fastidiado y comenzó a caminar a la salida del templo de Cáncer sin dirigirle ni una mirada a su compañero de armas, dejándolo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Miles de pensamientos atacaban su mente de camino a su templo. Por más ganas que tuviera de estar cerca de la bella amazona tenía que contenerse, no solamente por el miedo a ser rechazado, si no que la Guerra Santa estaba demasiado cerca y los espectros que comenzaban a surgir y atacar las aldeas cercanas eran cada vez más fuertes y agresivos. No sabía en qué momento podría perder la vida y según él, si llegara a confesar sus sentimientos seguramente le causaría dolor a Yuzuriha en caso de que fuera a salir perdedor de alguna batalla.

-Maldita sea…- musitó estando ya en su templo y llevando ambas manos a su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Shion?- una fémina voz se escuchó a la entrada de la casa- Nunca te había visto tan afligido.

Aries posó su mirada borgoña en su visitante sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y las palabras se quedaban estancadas en su garganta.

-Yuzuriha…- atinó a decir un poco titubeante.

-Estás muy tenso amigo ¿te sientes bien?

 _Amigo,_ esa sola palabra hacía sentir al caballero de Aries un tanto "miserable". Era como si esas cinco letras se clavaran una a una en su corazón causándole una pequeña punzada en el pecho e inconscientemente comenzó a apuñar con fuerza ambas manos y su mirada encendida de rabia y desesperación estaba clavada en el suelo.

-¿Shion?- habló con evidente preocupación la amazona al mirar en aquel estado al santo

Estaba tan perdido en la tormenta de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia acortó la distancia entre ellos y una par de frágiles pero fuertes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros cubiertos por el frio metal dorado, sacándolo de su conflictiva pelea interna y clavando sus ojos en los celestes de ella.

-Yuzuriha…- volvió a pronunciar aquel nombre con cierta inseguridad.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede?- indagó un poco intrigada.

-No es nada…- desvió sus orbes a un lado- Manigoldo está bastante fastidioso de lo normal. Juro que lo mataré un día de estos si no se calma- sentenció con notable molestia en su voz. Aunque era cierto todo lo que le dijo, esa terrible molestia acumulada en su pecho por rehusarse a admitir sus sentimientos hacia ella se incrementó mucho más.

-No se preocupe por Manigoldo- sonrió la Grulla con dulzura alejando el tacto de Shion haciendo que este volviera su mirada hacia ella- te lo he dicho muchas veces, si le prestas atención nunca dejará de molestar.

-Si… tienes razón…- dijo el santo.

-Lo veo luego- se despidió moviendo su mano derecha a los lados- tengo que ir a ver al patriarca.

El caballero sólo miró alejarse a pasos presurosos. No podía apartar su mirada de las largas y esbeltas piernas de Yuzuriha que comenzaban a volverlo loco desde hace tiempo despertando cierto cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Maldecía cada vez que despertaba a mitad de la noche después de un sueño "impuro" que según él así lo consideraba, pecaminoso y banal. Pero seguía maldiciendo que solamente se hubiera tratado de un sueño.

-¡Yuzuriha! ¡Que sorpresa!- saludó Manigoldo con una gran sonrisa al mirar a su compañera que iba entrando a su casa.

-Solicito tu permiso para pasar por este templo- pidió la joven.

-Claro, no hay problema- accedió.

-Por cierto- habló con evidente dureza en su tono de voz deteniéndose a un lado del cangrejo- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Shion como para que estuviera tan enojado?

El de cabellos azules estaba pensando seriamente en hacerle la maldad a su compañero de armas y decirle aquel secreto que tanto ocultaba el caballero de la primera casa, pero por primera vez en su vida, decidió quedarse callado en ese aspecto.

-Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano con una de mis bromas- dijo el cangrejo que en parte era verdad.

-¿Qué hiciste Manigoldo?- giró su delicado rostro taladrando con su mirada celeste al italiano.

-Cosas de hombres- respondió despreocupadamente cruzándose de brazos sin tomarle importancia a la amenazante mirada de la grulla quien rodó los ojos fastidiada.

-Eres imposible- terminó diciendo para luego irse de ahí.

Tres semanas después de haber iniciado la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII:

Sentían como su cosmos se iba desvaneciendo a medida que se iban acercando al castillo de Hades y al ir escalando aquella alta y escarpada montaña hacía más difícil esa tarea en llegar. Si Dhoko y Shion no hubieran aparecido a tiempo, Tenma hubiera caído al vacío junto con Yato y Yuzuriha que se encontraban inconscientes y los sujetaba para evitar que tuvieran un trágico final. El caballero de Aries miraba preocupado a la Grulla que estaba recargada aún desmaya en uno de los brazos del Pegaso al igual que el santo de bronce del Unicornio.

Luego de unos minutos que ambos caballeros dorados les explicaran a Tenma el efecto de la barrera de Hades, Yato se despertó débilmente maldiciendo, como de costumbre, a su compañero por "faltarle al respeto" a Athena llamándola Sasha. Shion sintió como sus sentidos se despertaron al sentir como una delicada mano tomaba la suya y unos ojos celestes lo miraban completamente decidida a seguir y que nunca se daría por vencida.

Cuando ya los caballeros se pusieron de pie, los cinco volvieron a escalar la montaña teniendo en mente un solo objetivo: llegar al castillo de Hades.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yuzuriha?- preguntó preocupado volteando a un lado en donde se encontraba la joven.

-Si… claro…- respondió ligeramente nerviosa- por lo que veo, no ha cambiado en nada ¿verdad?- se refería a su maestro Hakurei.

-Para nada, siempre ha sido un hombre impulsivo y demasiado obstinado- la rubia lo miró dulcemente y liberó una pequeña risita ganándose una mirada confusa del caballero.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Bueno, es que usted también desobedeció la orden del Sr. Sísifo

-Sí, pero yo…- intentó defenderse.

-Desde que estábamos en Jamir me di cuenta de que usted y el maestro son muy parecidos- dijo con su característico tono dulce cuando hablaba con Shion.

-¿Parecidos el maestro y yo?- se quedó pensando por un par de segundos- ¡¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso, Yuzuriha?!- era bastante notorio la molestia del lemuriano, puesto que no le gustaba que lo compararan, menos con su maestro. No era que tuvieran una mala relación o algo, pero siempre terminaban discutiendo cada vez que se encontraba Hakurei.

El rubio respiró profundo, desvió la mirada cerrando sus orbes borgoña y Yuzuriha rio divertida por el pequeño berrinche que hacía su compañero. Le recordaba mucho cuando eran niños y en ese momento se comportaba como uno. El de la primera casa no quería admitirlo, pero a pesar de no ser el mejor momento, estaba disfrutando mucho de la compañía de la Grulla, esa mirada tan dulce que tanto amaba y su risa cantarina, que aunque se estuviera riendo de él, le encantaba escucharla reír. Todo iba bien hasta que el Dios Hypnos los teletransportó dentro del castillo e iniciar una feroz batalla dentro de ese lugar.

Tres días después de haber finalizado la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII:

El santuario de encontraba casi en ruinas, la mayoría de los caballeros murieron y los únicos dorados que sobrevivieron fueron Dhoko y Shion. El caballero de Libra emprendió un largo viaje a las montañas de los cinco viejos picos de Rozan para vigilar el sello que mantenía en cautiverio a las 108 estrellas malignas hasta la próxima Guerra Santa y al caballero de Aries se le otorgó el puesto de patriarca quien gustoso aceptó prometiendo dar todo lo mejor de él.

Cuando el rubio se despidió de su mejor amigo y lo miró partir hasta perderse en el horizonte, comenzó a subir una a una las ruinas de lo que antes eran las casas del zodiaco. Sentía un gran dolor en su corazón por la pérdida de sus camaradas pero lo que le dolía un poco más, era recordar las lágrimas de dolor y desesperación de aquella jovencita de Rodorio al mirar como Albafica de Piscis pereció frente a ellos. Tampoco olvidaría esa horrible sensación al creer que había perdido a Yuzuriha estando por llegar a la guarida del Dios del inframundo.

-Yuzuriha…- habló nostálgicamente deteniéndose a mitad del camino mirando al cielo azul, sintiendo como una cálida brisa jugaba con sus largos cabellos rubios obligándolo a cerrar sus bellos ojos y los agradables rayos del sol acariciando su piel y haciendo brillar su armadura dorada- si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias…

-¡Shion!- se escuchó una voz muy conocida para el santo mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

La miró caminar hacia él a paso veloz portando su típico chaleco rojo, los vendajes cubriendo su pecho, su larga estola y sus shorts blancos dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su larga cabellera rubia atada en una cola alta se movía a todas direcciones y esos vivaces ojos celestes se veían tan hipnóticos, como si quisieran decirle algo.

Unos pasos antes de llegar con el caballero, una de sus sandalias se encontró bruscamente con uno de los escombros haciéndola caer pero para su buena suerte, fue a dar entre unos fornidos brazos que se movieron a la velocidad de la luz evitando que la dama se lastimara.

-Yuzuriha…- musitó el santo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Shion…- levantó su mirada para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos borgoña.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó sonriente deshaciendo ese pequeño abrazo que rescató a la Grulla.

-Quería verte- respondió notoriamente feliz con esa mirada dulce.

Shion se quedó sin habla y sintió como si le faltara el aire al escuchar aquellas palabras. Abrió los ojos como platos y Yuzuriha liberó una pequeña risa cantarina al ver la expresión del lemuriano.

-Me alegra mucho que seas el patriarca- habló de nuevo la rubia.

-Prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y que reconstruiré de nuevo este santuario.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, tan tímidos y tiernos a la vez. Shion estaba esperando tanto por ese momento pero la cruel realidad lo golpeó: ya no era un caballero, sino el patriarca que los guiaría a todos. Eso significaba que su tiempo ya sería nulo y tenía que enfocarse en que la paz reinara y también esperar a la venida de la siguiente reencarnación de Athena.

-Shion… hay algo que quiero decirte…- habló titubeante y sonrojada- hace mucho que me gustas y…- las palabras se agolpaban en sus garganta sin saber si era buena idea todo aquello que estaba diciendo- no quería decírtelo por la guerra, pero ahora que ha terminado…

-Yuzuriha…- la interrumpió mirándola con tristeza. El corazón de la Grulla comenzó a latir como loco temiendo que no fuera a ser correspondida- yo también siento lo mismo… me volvía loco con cada día que pasaba sin hacértelo saber- los ojos celestes de la dama comenzaron a brillar- de verdad… quisiera estar en tu vida…- el caballero bajó la mirada intentando ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas que querían nacer preocupando a la joven- espero que en otra vida sin guerras coincidamos y podamos estar juntos- tomó delicadamente la mano de la fémina entre las suyas- juro que te buscaré y no te volveré a dejar ir… como lo hago ahora…

La Grulla no pudo evitar en retener unas gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus níveas mejillas lanzándose al pecho del caballero descargando su llanto. Sintió como la envolvía en sus brazos apegándola con fuerza en su cuerpo. Entendía perfectamente que ya siendo patriarca cargaría con una gran responsabilidad.

-¿Es una promesa?- cuestionó la rubia hipando.

-Es una promesa- respondió el joven usando todas su fuerzas para no llorar mientras acariciaba los cabellos de ella.

Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que con dificultad deshicieron el abrazo. El rubio acercaba lentamente su rostro al de Yuzuriha y depositó un tierno beso en su frente. Aunque se estaba muriendo de ganas por besar sus labios, sabía que se haría adicto a los besos de esa mujer; si esa despedida lo estaba matando, no quería imaginarse el resto de su vida muriendo por otro beso de ella aunque no sabía si estaba cometiendo un gran error de abstenerse de esa caricia.

Yuzuriha se quitó la estola que le regaló su madre y el brazalete de oro que siempre usaba en su brazo.

-Pero Yuzuriha…- intentó protestar el de la primera casa.

-No se preocupe- le entregó sus pertenencias al lemuriano quien las tomó casi automáticamente- quiero que las tengas- sonrió con amargura aún con sus ojos húmedos.

-Las cuidaré Yuzuriha...

La Grulla se dio media vuelta y emprendió el vuelo caminando rápidamente entre los escombros sin mirar atrás y liberando nuevamente un mar de lágrimas. Estaban completamente seguros que ya no se volverían a ver. Athena les había dado la oportunidad a los caballeros restantes de plata y bronce de llevar una vida normal como cualquier persona, así que ya no podían pelear debido a que ya no poseían su poderoso cosmos. Ocuparían sus lugares la generación siguiente.

Había pasado ya un mes y el nuevo patriarca entró en aquella amplia habitación en donde tenía guardadas las pertenencias de Yuzuriha. Se acercó y tomó con cuidado el brazalete de oro y esas lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo retenía, comenzaron a deslizarse en su rostro apretando la joya entre sus manos y apegándola a su pecho recordando en como su amada Grulla corrió del santuario hasta verla desaparecer.

 _Fin de Flashback_

-Maestro ¿todo está bien?- preguntaba el pequeño Mu asomándose por el marco de la puerta sacando al patriarca de sus recuerdos.

-Claro, pequeño- respondió sonriente caminando a pasos lentos hacia su alumno.

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló el niño con su dedo el brazalete que tenía Shion entre sus manos. El mayor se puso frente a él y se puso a su atura ofreciéndole la joya.

-Toma.

-Pero maestro- protestó intrigado- es de usted.

-Y ahora te lo doy a ti, cuando llegues a tener un alumno, se lo das así como lo estoy haciendo contigo.

Mu lo tomó con cuidado y lo examinó emocionado.

-¡Nunca me lo quitaré!- celebró el futuro santo de Aries poniéndoselo en el brazo izquierdo- bueno… hasta que tenga un alumno- rectificó apenado.

Shion sonrió enternecido.

Caminaban de nuevo hacia la salida sin dejar de ver a su alumno. Recordó una ocasión en que Yuzuriha le había confesado que cuando ella tuviera un hijo le heredaría su brazalete para que su hijo hiciera lo mismo con el suyo y así sucesivamente.

No podía evitar en imaginar cómo hubiera sido un hijo de ella y él, seguramente tuviera el cabello como el oro y esos curiosos puntos en la frente. Los ojos, no podía para depensar que hubieran sido igual que los de la Grulla. No se pudo dar ese momento, pero quería a su alumno como si fuera su propio hijo.

 _Si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde fui, que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente, no recuerdes todo lo que no te di. Es que quedan tantas cosas por contare y que me cuentes tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir, a tu lado, oh mi vida, a tu lado. Y ojalá que nuestros ojos si brillen, mañana, que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor, a gritos de esperanza._

 **De seguro muchos se preguntarán: "¿Qué le pasó a tu lado dulce y diabético?". No se preocupen, aún sigue sólo que esa canción me hizo que se me viniera esta idea bastante sad y corta venas xD. El último párrafo en cursivas es un fragmento de la canción que nombré arriba.**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía o las incoungrencias, en la madrugada mi cerebro ya no sirve bien xD**

 **Quise basarme un poco en el manga cuando estuve haciendo el final, creo que si se quedan sin el cosmo los santos de bronce (hace tiempo lo leí así que no recuerdo bien ;c y también tomé el fragmento del ánime cuando van subiendo por la montañita, se me hizo tan tierna esa parte ;c**

 **Para avisarles también que ya ando haciendo el siguente capítulo de "más fácil llegar al sol", no se me desesperen xD.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
